scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Cleopatra
:For the disguise, see Ghost of Cleopatra. :For the Addams Family's living plant, see Cleopatra (Wednesday is Missing). Cleopatra was the last queen of Egypt. In one case in Egypt, Velma Dinkley disguised herself as Cleopatra's ghost.Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? Physical appearance Cleopatra was a powerful and attractive woman with black eyes and hair. She wore traditional ancient Egyptian clothing. In her ghost appearance she retains her clothing, but her skin took on a green zombie-like form. Personality Cleopatra appeared as a powerful woman who was bound and determined to keep herself, her subjects and the treasures of Egypt out of Roman hands. She loved her country and was determined to keep its riches within Egypt and protect her people. She had herself entombed with the treasures of Egypt hoping one day the treasures would be given back to her people. She can be labled as selfless because of her love and devotion to her kingdom. History Early life In ancient times, Cleopatra was queen of Egypt. When the Romans invaded, she tried to escape and hid in the Sphinx, which protected her and her treasure. Her final wish was for the treasures of Egypt to be returned to her people, a wish that Scooby and the gang would grant over a thousand years later. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Season one Shaggy Rogers and Velma took the places of Antony and Cleopatra, respectively, in the Department of Archeology's exhibit of them, to avoid the Mummy of Ankha. : ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? Velma accompanied a restoration project that was working on the Sphinx. After accidently opening the caverns beneath it, she concocted a plan to protect the legendary treasure from Amelia von Butch and her fellow theives. Things were complicated, however, when the rest of Mystery Inc. arrived. as Cleopatra's ghost.]] After making it seem that she had turned to stone, Velma disguised herself as the ghost of Cleopatra, and the workers as her army of the undead. Mystery Inc. set out to catch her, but this only gave von Butch time to find the treasure and steal the crown. A trap was sprung and the Sphinx was flooded. Amelia and Cleopatra were both unmasked and the gang realized their "enemy" had been Velma all along. They didn't seem to mind however, for they had been able to catch the real villain, Amelia von Butch. Appearances * DTV9. Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (flashback, mummy in present-day) Notes/trivia * In Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?, Cleopatra appeared in four different forms: The real Cleopatra in the flashback; her mummified remains; Velma's disguise; and Daphne's disguise. * While it's never been confirmed as to how Cleopatra died, most people assume that she likely committed suicide--the two main theories as to how she committed suicide is that she let an asp (an Egyptian cobra) bite her or (the more likely theory) is that she drank poison that she had hidden in an oriental hairpin. * The opening voice-over has the original Cleopatra say, "In the year 41 BCE,...." which is wildly anachronistic. Back then peope never said "B.C.E." or any other era label. She would've said the month at most. Also, Cleopatra actually died nearly 11 years later. Her death was by suicide in 30 B.C.E. She was 39. * The film has some major differences from the real-life Cleopatra. Firstly, Cleopatra was Greek, not Egyptian. Her features and clothing would've looked more Greek. Cleopatra also has black hair in the film, where in actual history she was noted as having coppery hair (similar to Daphne's). * Despite what the film showed, Cleopatra did not live in the mainland of Egypt. She lived in a palace on an island north of Egypt called Alexandira. This island was a major city in the ancient world and was mainly Greek. The Island of Alexandria stood for a few hundred years after Cleopatra's death. However in by the 1400s the Alexandrian Harbor along with Cleopatra's palace sank beneath the waves. * In the film, Cleopatra's tomb is hidden beneath the Sphinx. This is an unlikely place for her real tomb to be located. By the time Cleopatra was born in 69 B.C.E., the Sphinx and Pyramid had been standing for almost two-thousand years. While there is modern evidence of catacomb-like structures beneath the Sphinx, they're nearly impossible to get into. In Cleopatra's time, these catacombs (if they truly exist) would've been forgotten and both the Pyramids and the Valley of the Kings were abandoned as a sacred burial ground. None of Cleopatra's family was buried there. Her actual tomb is most likely buried in modern day Alexandria hidden somewhere in the city or just outside of it. Another possible place was in a temple near her palace on the Island in which she lived. If this is the case she’s buried under 30ft of water as the island has since sunk beneath the waves. References External links * , the free encyclopedia }} Category:Characters from Egypt Category:Deceased characters Category:Mummies Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy characters